Mushi Kimama
Mushi Kimama (気まま 無私 Kimama Mushi) is a boy who attends High School in the Human World. He is assumed to be human, though he possesses strange memories such as those from the "Gilded Age". Appearance Mushi is an is an androgynous okama boy, and crossdresses like a girl, Therefore, he bears an appearance akin to that of a young woman in her teens. He has pale skin, long purple hair and purple eyes, and is commonly seen in his high school uniform, which is a girls uniform, wearing dark stockings as well. Personality Mushi is a very carefree young man, constantly happy. He, like the other cross-dresser at his school, seems to have a thing for Yuzuru, though he also seems to like Tsuyosa Mayakashi. He likes to show of his powers, putting on shows for the students at school. He often uses his powers to cheat on test, calling for the test answer sheet, wherever it may be. He loves to read history books, saying it "reminds him of the good 'ol days.". He is scared of the animals in Australia. History Mushi moved to America with his family around the the time other Japanese families did, sometime in 1885. He and his family adjusted well, though his father and many of the neighbors either disapproved, or was bewildered by his feminine appearance. He adjusted to America well, learning English quickly and earning good grades in school. Through an as of yet unknown means, he developed his Spiritual Awareness and his own powers, which first manifested when he fell off the school roof. Not wanting to die, he managed to teleport safely back into the school building, much to his shock. As soon as he got home, he managed to show this new ability off to his parents. The ability frightened them, and caused them to alienate from their son. Soon after, they died from an unknown disease, leaving Mushi on his own. After completing his education in America, he left back in 1893, before the progressive era set in, returning to Japan. However, he has been alive since then, and he does not say why, though it is quite obvious that he knows. Powers and Abilities Yuzuru Sense: An comical ability that allows Mushi to detect Yuzuru by "scent". He can "smell" where Yuzuru is even if he's on the other side of the school Enhanced Speed: Mushi is very fast, using a currently unknown speed enhancing ability. He often says it's due to this that he has never been late for a class. Spiritual Power: The exact amount unknown, Mushi possesses a decent amount of spiritual power, enough to afford him spiritual awareness and spiritual powers. Enhanced Durability: Mushi possesses incredible durability, falling once in his P.E. class and getting up with any scrapes from the cement. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mushi is very skilled in unarmed combat, though he uses no known style. He prefers to use his powers however to actual fighting. Enhanced Strength: Mushi is deceptively strong for his size, able to easily lift someone as large as him into the air and slam them down repeatedly. Apparent Immortality and Agelessness: Mushi, having been alive since the 1800's seems to be immortal, and hasn't aged since he became 16. While he cannot die, it is assumed he can be killed. Special Abilities Telekinesis: Mushi possesses Telekinesis, the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. His telekinesis is powerful, and he can use it either by squinting, or moving his hands. When he wishes, he can create a "telekinetic wave", a blast of mental energy strong enough to demolish an entire attic, and leave a large hole in the wall. Spiritual Dispersal: An ability that allows Mushi to teleport. When he activates this power, he loses corporeal form, turning into blue and silver orbs. With this power, he can go from place to place near instantly. Apparently stemming from this ability is his ability to briefly began intangible, in a sense anyway. When a physical attack connects, he can make it phase through him by turning into orbs. Because he is not using it to translocate himself, it is harder to control, with a time limit of one minute. :Telekinetic Spiritual Dispersal: By combining his Telekinesis and Translocation, Mushi created a new ability, Telekinetic Translocation. By calling for an object, it appears in his hand in a swirl of orbs. He can also use this ability like regular telekinesis, calling for the object, then sending it at the target while it is covered in orbs. He is also capable of sending an object or person to a vocally expressed location. Flight: Mushi possesses the ability to defy gravity and fly at great heights and speeds. While he does not use this power often, he says it is one of his favorites. Gallery File:Mushi_hair_dry.jpg|Mushi drying his hair File:Mirroru.jpg|Mushi admiring his school outfit File:Mushi_bed.jpg|Mushi lying a bed Category:Human Category:Male Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters